No More Waiting
by PolHop
Summary: My story dedicated to all of my readers. Here is a little story about going for what you want.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I received one of the sweetest messages this morning from a reader. After thinking about a response. I realized I used to write these FF for me to "fix" the show. Now, I write them for you also. My readers. I was so touched by their wonderful words, it reminded me why I wanted to write these stories to being with.**

 **I can't speak for all writers, but for the few I know personally, it means the world when someone takes the time to email us or give us a review. I am truly humbled when I receive emails or reviews. You all don't really know it, but I never thought I had the courage to follow my dreams a few years ago. You all on FF pushed me and believed in me. Now, look at me. I am honestly following my dreams and better yet, I'm getting results.**

 **So, this story goes out to all of you.**

 **I love you. From the bottom of my heart, I love you all. Thank you for believing in me, and thank you for humbling me.**

 **Love you,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

 _Summer 2011_

"I want to have a baby."

She stared at him so intently. Something wasn't right, she must have heard him wrong.

"Penelope, are you listening to me?" he asked.

"No. Yeah. I mean… Yes, I am listening to you. You said you want to have a baby," Penelope reiterated. Blinking fast to help clear her mind she tried register what he has just said.

"Okay, glad we have that settled."

She continued to stare. What more was she to do? He just burst into her home, sitting her down then exclaiming he wanted to have a baby. This was completely new territory for her. Normally _she_ was the one who would come up with crazy, not thought out, ideas and spew them on him. Sometimes he'd agree to them, others, he would sit her down and show her the devil's advocate side. "What do we have settled?" she asked.

"The baby," he said looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"Okay…" she spoke slowly, still trying to understand. "You want to have a baby. We have established that now."

"Exactly," he said. He leaned back on her couch, crossing one of his legs over the other. He picked up the TV remote and turning it on.

Penelope sat back and watched him. She must have entered the _Twilight Zone._ She looked around to make sure she was still in her apartment.

She took a deep breath trying to reassess the situation. Okay, so he made his choice and she was going to support him no matter what. That's what she was used to doing and will always continue to do. She watched him. He seemed more relaxed than he had been in months. Maybe he was having some midlife crises and he finally snapped?

"Are you sure you don't want a convertible?" she asked, trying to make light of the situation.

He turned to her, fire in his eyes. "What?"

 _Oh no, he didn't like that._

"You know," she said with a laugh. "When most people go through… uhh… this certain time in their life they opt for the car or a woman half their age."

"You think this is a joke, some sort of midlife crises?" he asked moving to the edge of the couch.

Penelope watched him not really sure what to do or say. "Umm, no?"

"Jesus, Penelope," he said. "This isn't a joke. I've been missing something for a long time, and I didn't know what that was until recently. I woke up the other morning and it hit me. I want to be a dad. I want to come home and have my children run into my arms. I want to coach little league. I want to go to school plays and cheer louder than any other parent there."

"Okay," Penelope remarked.

"I want to encourage them to take on the world." He moved to take her hand. "I want this, Penelope."

She looked into his eyes and all she saw was love. "I believe you," she said.

"Good." He let go of her hand, and once again leaned back on her couch. "So, what are your thoughts?" he asked.

She sat back in her chair. "I think you will make a great dad. And if this is what you really want I'll support you every step of the way."

"I'm glad you think so," he said.

She didn't know what else to say, so instead she watched him, trying to figure him out.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Excuses me?" Penelope asked. "How do I want to do what?"

He turned toward her. "How do you want to do this?"

Now she knew she was in the _Twilight Zone_. " _How_ do _I_ want to do what?" she repeated. This back and forth was giving her a server headache.

"Penelope," he said. "I want to have a baby _with you."_

Her eyes widened as she registered what he said. "Derek?"

* * *

 _AN: Here is my story dedicated to all of you. I don't know if I'll be leaving it here or adding to it. But I thought this pure fluff little story will help show you I love you all._

 _*Complete for now*_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW OH WOW! Your overwhelming response from No More Waiting, brought tears to my eyes. Waking up to see all of the love and support truly overwhelmed me with the feeling of love. I wasn't planning on writing another chapter for this, but I feel I owe it all to you.**

 **To be honest I wasn't going to be writing ANY new stories, only finish out the ones I have, or post ones I find – I'm still really bitter about the show- but you all inspire me to want to write again. I guess we will see what happens.**

 **I love you all,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

 ** _Fall 2014_**

"Daddy!"

Derek smiled as he closed the door behind him. He knew he would never get over hearing those words, after coming home from work.

"Hey, little man," Derek said as he caught his son in mid-flight after jumping. It had become a ritual for two-and-a-half-year-old, Spencer Aaron Morgan to run into his father's arms. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good, Daddy," he said, his face buried in Derek's chest. "I gotz to feel Emilyz. She wantz to play."

"Does she now?" Derek asked.

"Uh huh," he said wiggling to get out of his father's arms.

As soon as Derek placed him on the ground he took off running into the kitchen. Derek smiled as he followed his son. Making his way into the kitchen he couldn't help but feel love and contentment all around him. So much had changed in the last couple of years. It never got old coming home from work to see his wife in their home doing whatever needed to be done. He walked up behind her, placing his hands around her extending belly. Leaning down he kissed her neck as he closed his eyes, thinking about how truly lucky he was.

 _Summer 2011_

 _"Excuse me?" she said, confusion clearly out weighing all other emotions._

 _"You heard me, Baby Girl._ You. _I want to have a baby with you." He watched her for a moment. "Not just a baby, but a family. I want it all. And with you."_

 _"With me?" she squeaked._

 _Derek turned off the TV and moved to be right next to her. He watched her eyes widen, and her mouth open and close like a fish out of water. God, she was so adorable. Her pure innocents was one of the reasons he loved her. "Penelope," he said. "We can keep playing games or we can finally take the leap. I'm tired of waiting. It's you who I want. It's you who I want to be the mother of my children. You as my wife."_

 _She continued to open and close her mouth. He couldn't help but chuckle. Apparently, words were not going to work here. Instead he cupped her chin in his hands, bringing her lips to his. Right before their lips meet, he whispered, "I love you." He then kissed her with more passion than he had ever felt in his life._

 _After a few moments, they pulled apart. He watched as a shocked look ran across her face. Then to his surprise, she jumped up and swatted him on his arm._

 _"What was that for?" he asked_

 _"So, you just get to decide that we're getting married and having a baby? That's it, nothing more?" she started to pace the room._

 _Derek did the only thing he knew to do. He jumped up, pulling her to him. He then pushed her onto the couch and got on top of her._

 _"Derek," she laughed._

 _"Assaulting an officer? Now you know that can get you time locked up," he said giving her a smile._

 _Penelope squirmed under him, as she laughed. "Hot Stuff, this all came out of nowhere."_

 _He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You're who makes me feel complete. I've been struggling for months trying to fix the feeling I was having inside of me. Penelope, I realized I only felt calm when you were around. The other day at work you were laughing so hard you held your belly. That night I imagined you holding your belly with_ our _child in there. You're it for me, Pen. This isn't sudden for me."_

 _Penelope looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Derek…"_

 _"I know you love me, too," he said._

 _After a few moments, she spoke. "I do," she admitted. "It's just, you never really hinted at us being more-"_

 _"Really?" he questioned. "How many times are we mistaken as a married couple? How many times does Hotch have to explain to the departments we're working with that, "just ignore them, it's just Garcia and Morgan? We go on dates every week. We've acted like we've been together for years, wouldn't you say so?"_

 _"Well, I guess you're right," she said._

 _"You know it." He smirked._

 _They sat there in the same positing for a few moments just staring at each other._

 _"We're having a baby," Penelope finally said._

 _Derek felt his smile spread across his face. This was everything he ever wanted. He would be marrying his best friend, and if he had anything to do with it, they'd be starting a family very soon._

"How was work today, Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked moving her head to the side to give him better accuses to her neck.

"It's not the same with you not there," he admitted.

"I'll be back before you know it," she said.

"Yeah, but it's not soon enough."

He turned her so that she was now facing him. Dropping to his knees he kissed her belly. "How's Daddy's little girl doing?" he asked.

"I think she's having a party," Penelope said. "She was kicking Spencer's hand for over an hour."

"You givin' your Momma trouble already, little one?" he whispered.

"She's gonna be a handful, Derek."

He looked up at Penelope, love shinning in her eyes. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're right." She smiled.

"Daddy!" Spencer said, running into the kitchen. "You can play with Emilyz later, come play with me."

Derek chuckled. He kissed his wife's belly then stood up. "Okay, little man, let's play while dinner is finishing up."

"About ten minutes," Penelope remarked.

Derek nodded as he followed his son out of the kitchen. Taking a quick look back at Penelope, he felt his heart warm. He was glad he decided that summer he was done waiting.

THE REAL END

* * *

 _AN: I truly love you all. Thank you for this._


End file.
